Als het weer lente is
|year = 1965 |position = 15th (joint last with three other countries) |points = 0 |previous = Près de ma rivière |next = Un peu de poivre, un peu de sel}} Als het weer lente is was the Belgian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1965 in Naples, performed by Lize Marke. The song features Marke promising her lover that she will do a number of things for him in Spring, including buying him whatever he wants. She sings that this will happen "when it is your holiday", which implies that he is in the military or another line of work which requires long absences. The song was performed eighth on the night, following Norway and preceding Monaco. At the close of voting, it had received the dreaded Nul Points, placing 15th (equal last). Lyrics Dutch= Ik spaar de druppels van de dauw Als het weer lente is Ik koop voor jou net wat je wou Als het jouw feestdag is Ik zal voor altijd op je blijven wachten En in gedachten ben ik bij jou Ik tel de sterren van april Die aan de hemel staan Ik wou zo graag met jou gelukkig Door het leven gaan Ik spaar voor jou de parels van de dauw Als het weer lente is, voor jou Ik zal elke avond de deuren gaan sluiten Ik zal elke avond de lichten uitdoen Wij zullen des zomers picknicken gaan buiten En voor elke hap, krijg jij ook een zoen Ik spaar de druppels van de dauw Als het weer lente is Ik koop voor jou net wat je wou Als het jouw feestdag is Ik zal voor altijd op je blijven wachten En in gedachten ben ik bij jou Ik tel de sterren van April Die aan de hemel staan Ik wou zo graag met jou gelukkig Door het leven gaan Ik spaar voor jou de parels van de dauw Als het weer lente is, voor jou |-| Translation= I’ll save the drops of dew When it’s springtime again I’ll buy for you just what you want When it’s your holiday I’ll be waiting for you for ever And in my thoughts I am with you I’m counting the stars of April In the sky I wanted to happily with you Spend my life I’ll save the pearls of dew for you When it’s springtime again, for you I’ll go and close the doors every evening I’ll turn off the lights every evening In summer, we’ll go and have a picnic outside And for each bite, you’ll get a kiss I’ll save the drops of dew When it’s springtime again I’ll buy for you just what you want When it’s your holiday I’ll be waiting for you for ever And in my thoughts I am with you I’m counting the stars of April In the sky I wanted to happily with you Spend my life I’ll save the pearls of dew for you When it’s springtime again, for you Videos Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1965 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Joint last